


A Friend and More

by RonRos47



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: I keep telling myself I don't like love triangles and yet I find them to be a guilty pleasure anyways.If you know my writing you'll know it was an easy decision to make as to who I thought Kara should be with.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	A Friend and More

“Why did I let you write this article again,” Lena asked when she looked at Kara in her office.

Lena had put down the exclusive issue of Batwoman coming out as a lesbian.

“Because I’m your best friend and you can’t deny my stories.”

Lena smiled, “Besides that.”

“Okay besides that it’s big news. You saw how the news has been treating her lately. They thought she was into that cop that allegedly saved her. And plus everyone has been shipping her and Batman.” Kate shivered at that one, “gross.”

“I don’t know, Batman and Batwoman, they do sound like a power couple.”

“Oh god, not you too. Look I, along with Batwoman, just think people deserve to know the truth.”

“Right, the truth. She wears a mask for crying out loud. You couldn’t have gotten her to reveal that as well?”

“The only way she would have even talked to me was by hiding her identity. For the exclusive story of the month, possibly the year, I wasn’t about to out her on that one.”

“Fine, fair enough. Well all of that aside, I was very impressed.”

“Thanks.”

“So enough work talk. I was thinking about trying out that new restaurant in town. You interested?”

“Actually I can’t.”

“Oh that’s okay maybe some other time.”

“I’m sorry it’s just that I already made plans with Kate and…”

“Kate, as in Kate Kane?”

Kara realized she had slipped up, at least she thought she had.

“I didn’t know you knew her,” Lena said.

“Yeah um…we just met like a year ago. I was doing a piece on her real estate office.”

“I never got that article.”

“Well she was just starting out and the story was going nowhere so I botched it. Look, I can cancel with her, I’m sure she’d understand. She probably has better things to do anyways.”

“No, no you should go. If you already made plans it would make no sense for you to not go.”

“Okay, guess I’ll see you later then.”

“Sure.”

Kara felt a little uncomfortable leaving Lena’s office but she was also happy that she would be getting to visit one of her best friends.

*****

“I’m still surprised you guys don’t have a Big Belly Burger here in Gotham,” said Kara.

“With a name like that, yeah definitely not Gotham material,” Kate said with a smile.

“Well trust me,” Kara said as the two sat in Kate’s office for lunch. “You’re not going to be disappointed." 

“You know, I’ve been pretty impressed by you lately,” said Kara.

“How’s that?”

“Let’s see: you came out as gay and then you defied Gotham by showing up even though most of the city finds being gay as politics. Why does being who you are have to be politics anyways and why should anyone let others dictate who another person is? The world is just sick.”

“I’ll do you one better,” said Kate, “I’m currently turning an old building into a gay bar because the guy across the street from it tossed me out of his restaurant.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Hardly.”

“Well, good for you.”

“Maybe I can show it to you later.”

“Yeah that would be great.”

“Cool.”

“This place sure is coming a long isn’t it? Definitely not the rundown Wayne Tower that I saw a year ago.”

“A lot can change in a year.”

Kara smiled, “Yeah it can.”

The two smiled at each other in a way that was new to both of them. 

Kate looked up and saw one of her only friends in Gotham. “Kara,” she said, “this is Luke.”

Kara chocked on a fry. “Luke,” she replied as she turned to Kate, “hot guy Luke?”

“Oh please don’t,” Kate said with a shake of her head.

“I’m sorry, have we met before?” Luke asked.

“Yeah,” said Kara. She turned to Kate who only nodded and Kara turned back to Luke, “well not exactly, I mean not in this life.”

“This life,” said Luke. “Oh my god, oh my god, you know Supergirl,” Luke asked. “Why didn’t you tell me you knew Supergirl?”

Kate shrugged, “It must have slipped my mind.”

“How does knowing Supergirl slip your mind?” 

Kate shrugged again.

“Wait,” said Luke as he smiled, “you think I’m hot?” he said as he felt honored to hear that from Supergirl.

“Can we not stay on this subject,” Kate asked.

“Right,” he replied. “So then you’re from another Earth.”

“Pretty much.”

“Supergirl is on our Earth now,” Luke said excitedly, “that is just too cool.”

“Luke,” said Kate.

“Right,” he said. “Do you think we can go downstairs? It’s about Mouse.”

Kate stood up quickly and Kara followed.

“Who’s Mouse,” Kara asked.

“My sister’s psychotic adoptive brother.”

“Oh.”

The three of them took the elevator down to the bat cave. 

*****

“I know the guy just got out of surgery two days ago,” said Luke as he went to his computer. “But he’s got the Crows on high alert.”

“Can you blame them? They can’t exactly extend their resources to protecting him and tracking down Alice.”

“You don’t trust them?” Kara asked.  
“It’s not that I don’t trust them it’s just that I can do things they can’t. Do we have a live feed on Mouse?”

“I was just getting to that,” said Luke as he pulled up the security cameras from the hospital. The Crows had gone as far as to install camera’s in his room so he could be put on twenty-four hour surveillance along with two agents in the room. 

“Yikes,” said Kara as she pointed out his facial features, “What happened to him?”

“No one knows exactly,” said Luke. “So what do you think?” Luke asked Kate.

“I think it’s time for the Bat to pay him a visit,” Kate replied. “You care to tag along on this one,” Kate asked Kara.

“You sure this seems like a personal thing.”

“I think when it comes to my family personal has already been established.”

*****

“Woah,” said Kara, “Did you just…”

“Yup,” Kate said when the whole hospital went dark for a brief second and the cameras were redirected via Luke. The only things on were the monitors from the patients. 

The only cameras that were completely offline were the ones in Mouse’s room. Kate used a silencer dampener to keep other from listening in and used a light to keep the room somewhat dark but still light enough.

*****

“What happened,” Sophie asked.

“I don’t know,” said one of her agents as he hovered over his system. “One minute we had the feed and then next we just went dark.”

“Well fix it.”

“We’re trying ma’am but it might take some time.

Sophie silently said to herself, “Batwoman.”

“Ma’am?” he asked.

“Nothing. I have to run out for a bit. Let me know when you’ve got it back.”

“Yes ma’am.”

*****

“Where is she?” Kate asked in her threatening voice.

Mouse laughed, “You don’t seriously think I’d tell you that would you?”

“This is me asking nicely.”

“We both know you don’t play nice with others but oh look you brought your girlfriend. Hello Supergirl.”

“You know who I am,” Kara asked.

“Well of course. You’re the bird in the sky. The great god sent from above.”

“I’m not a god.”

“Alice begs to differ.” Mouse turned his attention to Kate, “You know Kate, it continues to surprise me at how you just won’t die. Hu, must be in the genes. You won’t die, she won’t die. Both doomed in this repetitive cycle to last for all eternity.”

“I’m going to ask again, where is Alice?”

“Nope, wrong question.”

Kate had had enough of his talk. She went over and pressed hard against his wounds. 

Kara wanted to object but she also knew how Kate operated and being in Gotham she wasn’t about to tell Kara on how to be a vigilante.

Kate pressed harder and Mouse only laughed.

“You think you’ll get anything out of me by hurting me? Nice try.”

“I should’ve just killed you when I had the chance.”

“And yet you didn’t so go ahead, Batwoman, do it now. Unless you don’t want your new friend to know you’re a murderer instead of some kind of hero that you pretend to be.”

Kate pushed down on him harder. 

“Kate,” Kara said her name in hopes that it would ease her off.

Aside from catching Alice killing him would have satisfied her just as much.

Blood was now seeping through Mouse’s bandages. He seemed to enjoy the pain.

Pushing down one last time, Kate got off him. Mouse laughed.

“Nice try,” he said to her.

“I will find her.”

“We’ll see who gets to her first,” he said, “the bat or the mouse. You know who I’m betting on.”

"You'll be at Archam so nice try."

"That's the nice thing about mice. They always find a way to scurry out," he said with a laugh.

*****

Kate was pacing in the dark alley near the hospital. 

“I could’ve killed him,” said Kate.

“You didn’t.”

“I wanted to. What was the point, I knew he wasn’t going to talk. He’s too loyal to her.”

“You had to try.”

“But at what cost? The world would be better off without Mouse in it but he’s also Alice’s only connection besides me. She’ll come back for him.”

“You sound so sure.”

“That’s because I am.”

“Then you wait. Trust me it sucks but that’s all we can do sometimes. Hey,” Kara said as she placed a hand on her friend’s shoulder, “you’re going to find your sister.”

“I’d better.”

“You will.”

“I know you’re out there,” Sophie called out.

“How did you find me,” Kate/Batwoman asked.

“Taking control of the security cameras, it wasn’t that hard to figure out it was you.”

Kate came out of the shadows as did Kara.

“Guess I should be smoother about it.”

“Or you could just stay away from my cases.”

“Not in this situation.”

“Figured you’d say that. Since when do you work with partners?” Sophie asked, “or is this your new girlfriend?”

“Oh no, we’re not-,” Kara stammered, “we just work together.”

“Okay. Mouse is going into another round of surgeries no thanks to you. You ruptured his stitches.”

“Good then he’ll be out of it for a while,” Kate said. While she had wanted to kill him she was also pleased that she had damaged him more.

“You could’ve killed him, is that what you wanted?”

“Maybe.”

“You’re not a killer.”

“You sure about that?”

“If you were then I’d have a pile of bodies and I’d be hunting you like I should’ve been doing from the beginning.”

“Any leads on Alice,” Kara asked.

“Well I guess you’re filled in,” Sophie replied. “No, none. We’ve got every unit out looking for her and every bridge and tunnel covered. She won’t find a way out.”  
“You don’t know her like I do,” said Kate. “She’s more resourceful than you think.”

“What is your vendetta against her, why are you making this so personal?”

Kate ignored the question, “Call me if you find anything. You know how.”

Kate used her grappling hook to go straight up.

“Guess that’s my que,” Kara said as she took flight.

*****

“I’m guessing that was Sophie,” Kara asked later as the two of them had beers in Kate’s bar.

“What gave you that impression?”

“Just the fact that she seemed jealous that I was your girlfriend.”

“Should she be?” Kara froze. “And don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m serious here, Kara. We’ve been dancing around it for months, heck ever since last year when I made a pass at you.”

“I know. I just don’t know what to do here, Kate. I mean my sister is gay which is cool and everything but I’ve always been straight.”

“You sure about that,” Kate asked with a coy smile.

“Well uh…well…” Kate always had a way of making Kara nervous.

“Come on there have got to have been some girl’s you’ve been attracted to.”

Aside from Kate, Kara could only think of one, one who was in National City.

“I knew it, there has been.”

“Yes, yes, but that doesn’t matter because we’re friends.”

“You and I are friends.”

“Okay but we work together.”

“I’m pretty sure superheroes don’t have a non-fraternization rule.”

“Maybe not but don’t you think it would be weird?”

“Anymore weird than our Earth’s literally being tangled into a newly compacted universe?”

Kara laughed. “Fair enough.”

Kate reached out for Kara’s hands, “Look, Kara, I like you, I more than just like you and I know you feel the same way.”

“Am I that easy to read?”

“You are to me.”

The two remained silent for a moment. Kate hesitated as she leaned in closer to Kara. 

For a tiny second Kara froze. She knew what was about to happen but in that same second she released herself and allowed her to lips to meet Kate’s. Kara had never kissed a girl before, had never even considered it, well not really. There was only one exception but Kara had never made a move then. Now she was here with Kate and Kate made the kiss seem and feel so easy. 

“That was um…” Kara said not sure how to put it into words when they pulled back. “Mind if we try it again?”

Kate smiled at Kara’s enthusiasm. The two of them leaned in and their kiss lasted for a short time until they were pulled away.

“Woah!” Mary said as she walked into the bar to see her step-sister kissing Kara.

The two stopped with looks of embarrassment.

“Kara, this is Mary, my step-sister.”

“Wait, you’re Kara Danvers? Oh my god, I totally read your piece on Batwoman’s coming out and it was like literally epic.” 

“Thanks,” said Kara.

“Hold up so you and Kate are like dating now? That’s freakin’ amazing!”

Kara looked at Kate, “are we?” 

“I’m not entirely sure.”

“Yeah me neither.”

“Aw this is so cute, you guys trying to figure out what you are to each other.”

“Mary did you need something,” Kate asked.

“Well I just figured you might need some help today so I figured I’d offer up my services. You’re clearly busy though so I could come back.”

“No, it’s fine,” said Kara. She looked at Kate, “I should probably head back to National City anyways. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“I’d like that.”

“Wait,” said Mary, “isn’t National City like 3 hours away?”

Kate and Kara looked at each other.

“I like the drive.”

“She likes the drive.”

Kara and Kate said at exactly the same time. The two of them smiled, Kara said goodbye to the two of them and once she was gone Mary walked over to her step-sister. 

“Okay so you’re dating the best reporter in Metropolis now, how did that happen? I don’t even know you knew Kara Danvers.”

“Yeah that’s kind of a long story.”

“One you plan on sharing I hope.”

*****

The next morning Kara’s phone went off with text.

Alex: Where r u?

Kara: Home, why?

Alex: Breakfast w/Lena this morning, remember?

Kara: Raincheck?

Alex: Your idea.

Kara: I know, sorry.

Alex: Everything okay?

Kara: GTG, talk later.

Another text went through.

Lena: You on your way?

Kara: Sorry, can’t make it. Busy. Talk later.

Alex and Lena both placed their phones away at the same time.

“Let me guess,” said Lena, “Kara.”

“Can’t come,” said Alex, “yeah I got the same thing. I swear ever since…”

“Crisis?”

Alex nodded, “She’s been acting so strange.”

“Well I think I know why.  
”  
“You do?”

“Kate Kane never existed on our Earth before,” Lena said with bitterness.

“You seem jealous.”

“I’m not.”

“Doesn’t sound like it. I always thought you and my sister were-.”

“Straight?”

“Well yeah.”

“Trust me so did I.”

“But you two have a thing for each other?”

“I don’t know. Now I’m just starting to think I read everything all wrong. I don’t even know why I care.”

“I have a pretty good idea. Trust me I’ve been there.”

“I don’t get it, I haven’t even met Kate, not officially anyways, and yet here I am pining for Kara like some adolescent.”

“Well being in love can suck.”

“I just think maybe I waited too long.”

*****

“A hotel room,” Kara said in between make out sessions.

“Hey this is one of Bruce’s best hotels in the city.”

“Okay cool but we couldn’t have gone to your place?”

“I don’t exactly have a place yet.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah seriously. I spend so much of my nights on patrol so I mainly just stay at the penthouse if I even get around to it.”

“Then it is a good thing you have Bruce’s hotel. Though technically isn’t it your hotel?”

“I’m not entirely sure.”

“Yeah but you did hijack his office and his bat cave and his suit.”

“Okay borrowed.”

“Fine borrowed.”

“So we’re just borrowing his hotel. Although I could probably get a permanent place here if I wanted to.”

“Or,” Kara said as she went in for another kiss, “You could just get a place of your own.”

Kate smiled, “Or I could do that.”

Kara’s phone buzzed on the table.

“Sorry,” said Kara, “I meant to put that on silent.”

“That’s okay,” said Kate.

Kara looked at the phone.

Lena: Dinner tonight?

Kara: Can’t, sorry.

Kara turned her phone on silent and flipped it over.

“Old girlfriend?”

“Ha funny. Just a friend.”

“That same friend you told me you had a thing for but it never really got anywhere, that friend?”

“N…yes.”

“Should I be jealous?”

“No, I promise. I’m here, Kate,” Kara said taking her hands. “I want to be here. I want to be with you.”

“Good,” Kate said with a smile, “I want to be with you too.”

*****

“Finally,” Alex said later the same evening as she and Kara were in Kara’s apartment. “I’ve missed our sister nights.”

“I kissed, Kate,” Kara said quickly.

Alex paused before she could pour the glasses of wine. “You what?”

“Kate, I kissed her, I’ve been kissing her.”

“Wow, well that would explain why I haven’t seen Supergirl last night or today.”

“I can have a life without Supergirl you know.”

“No that’s not what I meant. I mean I thought you guys were just friends.” Kara shrugged. “So it’s never been just friends with you two?”

“Not exactly.” Alex, completely forgetting about her wine, moved over to the couch to sit next to Kara. “I mean, I don’t know. Last year before the Crisis, Kate flirted with me.”

“And you failed to tell me this, why?”

“Because it didn’t mean anything, well it meant something clearly I just wasn’t sure what it meant so I didn’t want to make a big deal out of it.”

“And then Crisis happened. She came to our Earth, our Earths collided and so forth.”

“Yeah.”

“So are you guys like dating now?”

“I’m not entirely sure. We haven’t exactly put a label on it just yet.”

“But you like her like her.”

“Yeah. Is it weird, Alex? I’ve had relationships before with guys but this sort of thing, I never imagined this would happen or could happen to me.”

“Weird no. Surprising, yes. I mean like you just said, you’ve had relationships with guys but that shouldn’t define anything. If anything you could be bi and just not have known it.”

“And what if I did, you know, know it?”

“Have you?”

“Maybe.”

“You mean with Lena.” Kara nodded. “I can’t speak to either of those relationships, Kara. What I do know is how happy they both make you. You’re the only one who can decide who you want to be with, if any at all.” 

“I hate love triangles.”

Alex took her sister in her arms, “they totally do suck don’t they.”

*****

“Okay what has got you so rattled,” Kara asked Lena a few days later.

“What’s got me so rattled,” said Lena, “What’s got me rattled is that you would rather spend more time in Gotham and that’s all it’s ever been since-.”

“Since Crisis happened.”

“Well yeah. I get you wanting to write a piece about Batwoman and I know you’ll probably be her personal reporter from now on, that was clearly evident in how intimate your story was, but you still work for me Kara and you write the stories I approve of.”

“Wait a second, this has nothing to do with Crisis or my stories. This has everything to do post-Crisis. I’ve been focusing a lot of time on Gotham and that irritates you why?”

“It’s not about Gotham, Kara. It’s about-,”

“About what?” Kara suddenly understood. “It’s not about Gotham but who’s in Gotham.”

“Look I don’t care who you spend your nights with but I’m asking you to be honest with me. Are you seeing Kate Kane?”

“Yeah, yeah I am.”

Lena nodded, “And did you ever feel anything towards me?”

“You know I did.”

“Did you ever have more than feelings for me?”

“Yes.”

“But you’re with her now.”

“I think we both just waited too long. I had to move on.”

“Yeah guess I have to now too.”

“Lena-,”

“Don’t worry, Kara, this won’t ruin our working relationship but outside of that I just need some time.”

“Sure.”

As Kara began making her way out of her office Kara turned and said, “I am sorry, Lena.”

“It’s like you said, we just waited too long. I guess I have to move on too.”

Kara nodded and left the room.

*****

“Wow,” Luke said in Kate’s office the same night Kara was having her talk with Lena. “Batwoman and Supergirl.”

“Okay you can quit saying that,” said Kate.

“Sorry, it’s just surprising. Batwoman and Supergirl. It does have a good ring to it though. Hey can I start calling you guys, SuperBat?”

“Yeah no.”

“Oh come on it totally works.”

“Technically Supergirl and Batwoman aren’t even dating in the public eye.”

“So?”

“So it would leave the wrong impression don’t you think?”

“Right, Supergirl dating Batwoman, Kate and Kara dating at the same time. I can totally see where that could lead to you.”

“Exactly.”

“Well you do know you’re going to be in the public eye anyways. Billionaire Kate Kane dating the best reporter of CatCo magazine. That story will get out.”

“That one I can live with.”

“You just have one problem.”

“What’s that?”

“Sophie.”

“What about Sophie?”

“Well don’t you think you should tell her before the news gets out this way she’s not caught off guard.”

Kate thought about it for a moment. She and Sophie were complicated. They’d had a relationship that lasted three years at the academy and had come into each other’s lives after Sophie’s kidnapping. Since then their relationship or friendship or whatever it was had been complicated. Sophie had told her to move on and while she had for a moment, that relationship not lasting, it was still difficult. More so when Kate had confessed that she was still in love with her but needed space to get over her.

Of course she loved Sophie, and a part of her always would but Sophie was not ready for anything and was still confused about a lot.   
Kate shouldn’t have had to put her life on hold and with Kara things were easy, fun. She loved spending time with her. Sure she remembered the time she flirted with Kara the night they’d met and it had been great especially when Kara got flustered which Kate had found adorable. Kara was good for her. She brought out a light when she hid in the shadows.

“I think you owe her that much.”

Kate nodded, “I know.

*****

Several hours later after her talk with Luke, Kate found Sophie working late. She knew this part would be painful but she had to do it. It wouldn’t have been fair to her to find out in the news down the line.

“Hey,” Kate said when she went up to her.

Sophie was surprised to see her, “Uh hey.”  
“Can we talk?”

“Sure.”

“In private?”

Sophie nodded and led Kate up to Commander Kane’s office. Ever since his arrest she had become temporarily in charge.

“What’s going on?”

“Look, there’s no easy way to tell you this but I don’t want you to find out in the news should it come out.”

Sophie took a deep breath for what was to come. “Should what come out?”

“It’s about Kara Danvers.”

“That reporter from Metropolis?”

“Yeah. She and I… well she and I have been seeing each other. It’s only become a recent thing but-,”

“But it’s serious?”

“Not exactly, not yet anyways. It’s serious in the fact that we’re both public figures.”

“A billionaire with a reporter, no I get it. Something like that can’t be hidden.”

“I wasn’t going to tell you.”

“Then why are you?”

“Because I wanted to be fair to you. I think we both at least deserve that. You deserved to hear it from me rather than in some article.”

“Right, thanks.”

“I am sorry, Sophie.”

“You don’t have to apologize, Kate. We can’t exactly put our lives on hold forever right?”

“Right.”

*****

A night later Kara had opened the door just as when there was a knock. Kate and Kara both smiled at each other.

“I was just coming to see you,” said Kara.

“Looks like we both had the same idea.”

Before anything more could be said Kara leaned into Kate’s arms for a tight embrace. Kate was surprised with the action but took it anyways. After a few seconds they pulled back.

“Look, Kara, if this is too much, then I could go. I just thought-,”

Kara shook her head and smiled, “No, no it’s not too much. Come on, let’s go out to dinner.”

“You’re serious?”

“Sure why not? Unless you want to just order in then that’s fine too.”

Kate smiled, “Going out sounds great.”

“Cool. I know this perfect place up town then.”

“Okay.”

Kara closed the door behind her and the two walked out of the building.

Kate handed Kara an extra helmet.

“You do know I’m bullet proof right?”

“Just take the helmet.” Kara did so and the two got on the bike. “Just tell me where,” Kate said before closing the visor on her own helmet.

The two set off in speed out into the night. Neither of them knew what their relationship would hold but that was the great thing about it. They’d become friends the first time they’d met and had gotten closer during Crisis. Kate had spent more time with Kara than she had the other heroes. Now neither of them could not have imagined that it would lead them here but it had and it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep telling myself I don't like love triangles and yet I find them to be a guilty pleasure anyways.
> 
> If you know my writing you'll know it was an easy decision to make as to who I thought Kara should be with.


End file.
